gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Six
Season Six of Glee will premiere in early 2015. It will be shortened and the show's final season, spanning 13 episodes in total, which will be aired consecutively. Source On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source Source 2 While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz and Naya Rivera were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season and are slated to appear in 3-4 episodes. Source 1 Source Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Alex Newell, and Becca Tobin have also all been demoted. However, it's unknown whether they will appear in the show's final season. Cast Main Cast Source *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (0/13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (0/13) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (0/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (0/13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (0/13) Source Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (0/13) Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/13) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (0/13) Source *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/13) Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/13) Source *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/13) Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/13) Source *Iqbal Theba as Figgins (0/13) Source *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (0/13) Source *TBA as Roderick Source *TBA as Spencer Source *TBA as Jane Source *TBA as Mason Source *TBA as Madison Source Co-Stars Spoilers This sectiion contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. Episode 2," Homecoming" *Amber, Chord, Chris, Dianna, Heather, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, and Naya were on set (9/9). Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Kevin was in the studio. (8/28) Source *Mark was in the studio. (8/29) Source *Chord was in the studio (9/3) Source *Dianna was in the studio (9/4) Source *Mark and Naya were in the studio. (9/5) Source Source 2 *The "old gang" will be singing Take On Me. Source Glee S6 16.png Ghjk_ghdn_fdhduroisetrkwnceyrh_jte.png Galaxy.jpg BwPaZNMCUAAtGNk.jpg tumblr_nb3feldEIc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb3feldEIc1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Talented AND nice.jpg Tumblr nbcfkjYlRM1s8xcono1 500.jpg dianna in the new studio.jpg Dianna recording Sep 4.jpg Tumblr nbg3cadZ4X1r4ezfzo1 r1 500.jpg Bwzaq03CcAIFJNM.jpg large.jpg tumblr_nbnjvqXxcq1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbm9lvdesM1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbnhhhcmRR1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nbnkqceIf61r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbnocgxXaU1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbnp8vSF7W1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg Tartie 9.9.14.jpg Lea tweet 10.9.14.jpg FreeStudioManager 10.09.2014 134410.bmp.jpg Episodes Major events *TBA Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 confirmed episodes, it's the shortest season. **This is the first and only season in which Jenna Ushkowitz will not be a series regular. **This is the first and only season in which Dot-Marie Jones will be a series regular. Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg Glee costumes.jpg Reunited and it feels so good.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfsb7FpKD1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfu8l9KmM1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr_nbf986cLfC1qh0mz0o1_500.jpg Category:Seasons